The Power of Love
by Alex118
Summary: Happens right after All My Heart and is the first book of many i hope between Helena and Alex and the love they share. Enjoy :
1. The New Day

The Power of Love book 1

This is the first book that I plan to do with Alex and Helena

Disclaimer I do not own any of Techmo's characters but my oc's are my idea's

Takes place after All My Heart

The Power of Love 

Helena and Alex were sleeping in Helena's room well Helena was asleep but Alex was wide awake thinking about his new girlfriend. It had only been ten hours since they had said their true feelings to each-other and Alex couldn't be happier because lying right next to him was his dream girl 'she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. God how did I get so lucky ? ' he thought to himself meanwhile Helena was dreaming about her new boyfriend.

Helena's dream

Helena and Alex were sitting on a beach holding each-other and kissing lightly. Then they both stood up and went into the water Alex was wearing forest green swim trunks and nothing else Helena was looking him over. His broad shoulders well toned muscles and his handsome face with those brown eyes and his short brown hair. She was so happy because she now had someone she could love and loved her back. Helena looked down into the water and saw her reflection she was wearing the same swimsuit she wore after she escaped from Donovan. The waves made a calming sound as they hit the shore and the sky suddenly turned dark and a dark figure grabbed Alex and crushed him into nothing.

The real world

Back in bed Alex could feel Helena moving around and then. "Alex" Helena screamed hot tears rushing down her face. Alex immediately wrapped his arms around her and said " Helena calm down I'm right here." Helena returned the hug and held Alex tight not wanting to let go "Are you alright Helena ?" Alex asked in a worried tone. She looked at his face and said " I am now." "You sure?" "Yes just a bad dream nothing to worry about my love." Alex looked into her green eyes and knew she

wasn't ok "Helena I know that look so please tell me what got you so sad." Helena knew Alex loved her too much to let this go so " I was having a lovely dream you and I were at a beach having a great time and then you were taken from me and there was nothing I could do to save you!" She started crying again. Alex then put his right hand under her chin and made sure she was looking into his eyes. " Helena listen to me very carefully I am not going anywhere and nothing is going to keep me away from you. Helena I love you and I will never leave you this I swear this on my very soul." Helena knew Alex meant every word he just said and then pulled him into a long passionate kiss. It lasted for a minute and when they stopped Helena said " Alex when I lost my mom I never thought I'd feel joy ever again but then I met you and my heart began to heal you made me remember that there is more to life then revenge you are the man I love and I'm yours forever." Alex pecked Helena on the lips and then the pair got out of bed and headed down stairs to get breakfast.

6:00 am

Alex was in the kitchen making them breakfast while Helena went to check her messages. She was hoping her half sister Kokoro would try to contact her but it has been a year since she has seen her. "Still no word from your sister?" Alex asked knowing Helena was worried about her. He could relate before he lost his family he had a twin sister named Julie. He was always a little overprotective of her when they were playing outside. The memories left him as quickly as they came and then he had an idea. " Hey Helena why don't we go find her?" Helena was caught off guard by this and was about to respond when ' phone ringing' Helena picked up the phone " Hello" a very familiar voice answered "Helena I need your help." it was her sister. " Kokoro!?" " Yes Helena it's me I wanted to talk but I wasn't sure what to say. But right now I need your help my mother is missing and I don't know where she is!" Helena didn't know what to say but she knew she had to help. "Ok I'll help but where are you?" "I'm at the east end airport ." "Ok I'll be there in an hour ." "Thanks Helena this means a lot to me." "It's nothing my little sister see you in an hour." "Ok" Helena hung the phone up and turned to Alex but before she could say anything Alex spoke " When do we leave ?" Helena knew better then to try to tell Alex to stay put so she answered " Ten minutes." He nodded " Alright I guess breakfast can wait. Now let's get ready." The two then got their clothes together and headed to Helena's bathroom "It will take to long to take turns so we'll have to shower together." Helena said. Alex was a little nervous about this with Helena having a perfect body Alex was a little worried he might lose control of himself. Helena seemed to know what he was thinking and said " It's ok Alex I trust you." He nodded and they entered the bathroom got undressed and stepped into the shower. The two of them quickly cleaned up and then dried off and got dressed.

East end Airport 7:00 am

**Note Alex is wearing a black leather jacket with a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans , Shades with reflective green lenses with a gold frame and white and red running shoes. Helena is wearing her second costume in doa 4**

Helena and Alex stepped out of the car and went inside the airport. Helena look around and then she saw her sister. "Kokoro" She said, Kokoro looked over and saw Helena and someone she didn't recognize. "Helena you came" Kokoro said happily and then ran and gave her sister a hug. Helena was surprised at this but quickly returned the hug. After they let go Helena was smiling and then looked to and then introduced Kokoro to Alex. "Kokoro this is Alex my..." Kokoro quickly guessed "Body guard ?" Helena shook her head and then Alex spoke up " No I'm her boyfriend." Kokoro was a little confused but quickly recovered and said " Oh you two look so cute together." both Helena and Alex blushed a little but then Helena said " come on let's get in the car." and the three of them headed to the car. But in the rafters a ghostly figure was watching them and spoke into his wrist " Sir I have them beginning the mission."


	2. A Ghost In the Shadows

A ghost in the shadows

7:10 am

Helena , Alex , and Kokoro are driving back to the mansion. "So Kokoro when did you hear from your mother last ?" Helena asked her sister. Kokoro was about to speak when a large bang followed by a bright flash of light when the light was gone see noticed that both she and Helena were tied to a tree and the car was upside down. Then they both heard laughter Helena's eyes widened in fear she knew that laugh all too well it was Christie's. "Well well well here I am trying to kill you both one at a time but you two saved me the trouble of hunting you down." Christie said wickedly "I knew I should have killed you last time Christie I won't fail to do so this time!" Helena said the anger clear in her voice. Christie then walked up to Helena and backhanded her across the face. "You know I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly." She then turned to Kokoro and said "Just like I did to your mother." Kokoro then started crying. "Oh don't worry the both of you will be meeting them very soon." She started laughing again so much that she didn't even notice Alex's fist coming right at her. The punch sent Christie flying into a nearby tree, "I don't think so you bitch !" Alex roared in anger. Christie was shocked at the force of the hit she then got up and said, "Look I don't know who you are but if you leave right now I just might let you l" before she could even finish her threat Alex grabbed her by the throat. "You don't know me but I know you and trust me you just made a big mistake bitch and I promise you this it will be the last mistake you ever make." Alex was about to snap her neck when Helena yelled "Alex behind you!" He dropped Christie and dodged the black panther pouncing toward him. "Well this will be fun to watch go get him my pet." she ordered the big cat. Alex put two of his fingers to his mouth ' like when you call a dog' a split second later a loud roar echoed in the panther's ear's then it rushed at Alex but was sent flying by a large chrome tail. Helena and Kokoro looked to see what looked like a metallic Velociraptor . "Helena Kokoro meet raptor." Alex said, he then turned to Christie and her pet. "Miss bitch meet your doom. I'd kill you myself but then I'd have to clean the blood off my jacket and that is a major pain in the ass so raptor sick'em." and within seconds the panther was ripped to bloody pieces but before he could reach Christie she disappeared into thin air. Alex then went to untie Helena and Kokoro. "Are you two alright ?" Alex asked them, Kokoro then fell to her knees crying Helena rushed to her side and held her tightly and said to her sweetly "Kokoro you have no reason to trust that bitch." "I'm afraid she does ." a voice from out of nowhere said , Alex knew that voice all too well "Ghost! Man what the hell are you doing here ?" A person then jumped out of a tree and landed feet first on the ground. He looked a little shorter then Alex also one or two years younger than Alex. He had short black hair , pale skin, greyish blue eyes and was wearing some form of body armor which was black but had yellow lights on it. Ghost turned to Alex and said "Oh you know war-machine a little of this a little of that oh and I'm also here on a mission to find you." Helena interrupted "Wait war-machine Alex why did he call you that ?" Alex sighed and said " It's my codename you remember what I told you last year ? Well every sentinel has a codename and war-machine is mine." Ghost then spoke up "Oh I get this is why you've been busy Ha I win the bet !" Alex then said "Bet ? What Bet ?" Ghost responded " Mad spark I and made a bet on where you were. He bet you got yourself killed I bet you found a nice girl and I was right as if anyone could kill the war-machine." " Thanks man so what are you here to tell me ?" Ghost then said " Oh right well command has sent me to tell you that they have decided to allow you to stay where you are and that you are to help miss Douglas in killing Victor Donovan and after that is done you are to assist her in fixing Doatec for the better. Also they send congratulations on killing Titian and say they approve of your relationship with Helena not that you need or want their approval but they asked me to pass it along ." Alex nodded then said " So when do you need to head back ?" Ghost responded " Right away sadly but I'll keep in touch ." Ghost then was nowhere to be seen Alex then helped Helena get Kokoro to her feet. Helena then turned to raptor then looked at Alex " Umm is this your pet ?" " Yes" Then he turned to raptor and said " Raptor pet mode ." the cyber-organic Dino they changed into a smaller more infant like raptor. " Good boy raptor ." He then looked at Helena and asked " Is that better darling ?" Helena looked at raptor and said " Yes now how do we get the car turned over ?" " Hello I'm a super soldier ." he then flipped the car back on its wheels and then the four of them got in and drove off .

Helena's mansion 9:00 am

Helena was trying comfort Kokoro with little success while Alex with raptor's help was cooking breakfast " So what do you guys feel like ?" Helena was about to say something when Kokoro asked " What can you make ?" " Well I can whip up some home fries , and bacon also I can make some ice tea" Helena and Kokoro said that sounded great. Alex then said " Alright raptor let's get cooking ."

Two hours later

" Oh Alex that was great ." Helena said Alex smiled " You know me I aim to please ." Kokoro then spoke up " Umm so I hate to be a pain here but where do I go now ." Helena then said to her sister " You are more then welcome to stay here with us ." " Oh I couldn't let you do that ." " I really want you to stay . We are sisters this is as much your home as it is mine ." Kokoro then gave her big sister a hug and said " Thank you so much Helena ." she hugged her sister back. Then Alex spoke " I'll get her bags from the car ." Helena nodded and Alex went to get Kokoro's things. Helena put Kokoro in the room right across from her and Alex's room. " How's she doing ?" Helena turned to Alex " She is sleeping but you and I both know that this kind of pain never really leaves ." she said sadly, Alex then kissed Helena on the lips and said " I know but I promise I'll do whatever I can to help ." " I know you will but remember I'm yours forever and always ." he smile and said " And I'm and yours forever and always ." the pair then headed down stairs and went outside to the backyard sat on the soft couch swing and kissed passionately for a while then cuddled together thinking of what lies ahead for them.


	3. Old friends and nightmares

Old friends and nightmares

An hour later a helicopter landed in front of the mansion . A man stepped out " Yo ! Anyone home ?" He asked, Alex opened the front door " Zack ! What are you doing out here ?" " Hey Alex good to see man . Have you and Helena started dating yet ?" Helena then stepped outside " Yes we have Zack . Now what are you doing here ?" Zack Smiled and replied " It's about time you two got together as for the reason I'm here I've been hearing a lot of rumors about a few small towns in Japan being attack by monsters and by the description I got they sound very similar to what you two saved me and Nikki from six months ago." Six months ago Alex and Helena saved Zack and Nikki from one of Donovan's test sites Helena thought it would be a great way to repay him for saving her life at Doatec last year. Alex then said " Are you sure ?" Zack nodded then checked his watch and said "Oh crap ! I have to get going I'll check in later ." He then headed back to his helicopter and left. Helena then turned to Alex and said " So what are we going to do about this ?" Alex took Helena's hand pulled her inside. The two then headed into the living room and sat down. Helena looked at Alex she could tell he was thinking she then spoke " Alex are you ok?" He looked at her and said " Yes Helena I'm fine It's just this seems that everything that has happened so far today is linked somehow I just can't figure why ." Helena wrapped her arms around him put her head on his shoulder " We will find out later but right now let's just try and relax." Alex let out a light sigh and said " I guess you're right. It's just I guess it's been an interesting year to say the least." Helena smiled and replied " Yes but It's been the best year of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything my love." " Thanks Helena I feel the same way my darling." Then raptor jumped on the couch and started sniffing Helena. " Um Alex." Alex laughed a little and said " Don't worry Helena he's just getting used to your sent kind of like a dog." Helena used to have have a dog but she had to put it down five months ago because it had a terminal sickness that was very painful she never thought she would get another pet. But she looked at raptor and said "He is pretty cute like this." she then petted him with her right hand. Raptor then just relaxed and sat on her lap. Kokoro then came down stairs " Hey" she said quietly she then sat next to Helena. "Sleep well?" Helena asked, "As well as I could things being the way they are." Alex then said "We will make them pay." "And dearly." Helena added.

4:00 am Helena and Alex's room

The two of them were fast asleep. Alex was dreaming in his dream he was standing in what looked like a church. He looked down he was wearing his sentinel armor which is gold in colour with green lights "Where am I ?" "A place where we can talk ." Alex turned to see a woman in a white dress with short blonde hair " Do I know you ?" The women shook her head " No but you know my daughter ." Then it hit him " You're Helena's mother ." "Yes I am. I wanted to let you know that I am very happy Helena found you ." She said, Alex then said " Thank you that means a lot to me to hear you say that ." She smiled " Now you must wake up Helena will need you soon ." Alex then started to wake up meanwhile

Helena's Nightmare **Note she is wearing her third costume in doa 4**

Helena was in a forest the sky was a dark gray and the trees looked dead. She then looked to her left and saw a mirror she stared at her reflection and she was wearing the outfit she wore during the fourth tournament. Then she heard a dark voice " So you still stare at yourself in the mirror. I wonder why perhaps to keep your boy-toy happy and under your control." Helena was angered by it's words " How dare you ! I love Alex with all my heart and soul and it doesn't matter what I wear he loves me for who I am !" " Well let's see how long he lasts." Alex then appeared "Helena get down !" His war-blades then shot out of his forearms and then he jumped into the air and cut through a big shadowy monster. "Get behind me !" She did as he said, Then more monsters came out of nowhere. Alex killed them all The voice roared in anger " I'll just have to kill you myself !" Then a giant shadow ripped itself out of the ground and grabbed Alex "Helena run !" But she couldn't move so she watched in horror and saw her love killed before her eyes his blood falling to the ground like rain. Then she couldn't see Alex or the monster but it was still raining blood. Helena then turned to the right and saw her mother's grave which was covered in blood. Then she heard Christie's voice " I'll take him away from you just like I did your mother and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Christie then started laughing wickedly Helena then woke up, Hot tears running down her face and cold sweat all over in body. " More nightmares Helena ?" Helena held Alex tightly " May I take that as a yes ?" " It was so terrible Alex. I don't know what to do to stop them." Alex then kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted for about a minute when it ended he smiled at her " Feel better ?" " Yes thank you my love if I didn't have you I ." He pecked her on the cheek " Well you do and like I said yesterday I am not going anywhere ." " I know Alex I guess I'm just a little stressed. I've lost so much and I guess I'm just scared to lose you to." Alex then thought of a question he needed to ask " What can I do to convince you that you won't lose me ?" Helena thought for a second then said " Yes" "Well what is it ?" Helena then pulled Alex into a deep kiss and said " Feel like a workout ?"


	4. Morning love

Morning love

Alex's face was now a bright red as he thought about the question Helena just asked. " I... I um" Alex was trying to say something but he couldn't think of what to say. "Um Alex ?" Helena was starting to regret her question. She was hoping Alex was ready to make love to her but now she was just hoping she didn't scare him. Alex saw the concern in her eyes and finally spoke. " Helena I think there is something I need to tell you." Helena quickly responded. " Alex I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. I'm so sorry." Alex quickly jumped in. " Helena you have nothing to be sorry about. I was just surprised that's all." Helena relaxed a little. Alex continued " I do want to be with you but." Helena then asked " But what ?" Alex sighed and began to explain " Well after I got my powers I found out that they come at a price ." Helena thought she knew where he was going with this. " Oh I get you can't have sex." Alex quickly raised his hands up. " No I can it's just there isn't much point." Helena was now confused. "What do you mean no point ! Making love this the most intimate two people can do together ." Helena was thinking Alex didn't think it was important. Alex quickly responded " Helena I do think it's important . It's just it won't lead to a family ." Helena could see tears in his eyes. She then figured out what he meant. " You want to have kids with me ?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. " Yes Helena I want that more than anything . I would love for us to have kids of our own. But we can't." Helena wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders. "Why not ?" She asked. "Because of the method they used to activate my powers. It made me unable to father children." Helena kissed Alex on the lips then said. " It's ok Alex I love and nothing will ever change that." Alex smiled. " I love you too Helena." She smiled . "So um do you want to wait a little while ?" She asked. " Yes I think we should wait for a little while before we have sex. Is there anything else you want to do ?" Helena thought for a second then answered. " Well we could try getting to know each others soft spots." Alex smiled at the idea. " Now that is something I can do ." Helena's face turned a deep red. " Ok so what should we start with ?" Alex thought for a second. "Let's start off small." Helena nodded and started to undress. Then Alex stopped her. " What's wrong ?" "I think we should try just feeling each other." "But don't you like seeing me naked ?" "Yes I do but let's take it slow ok ?" "Ok. Shall we begin ?" The two of them began to touch each other.

One hour later

"Wow that felt really good Alex if you can make me feel this when I'm still wearing clothes I can't wait to see what you can do to me when I'm naked." She said . Alex kissed her on the cheek. "Like I said I aim to please and you defiantly made me feel the same way." Helena smiled. "So what do you you want to do now ?" Alex smiled. " Up for an early morning swim ?" " Yes I'd like that ." They got changed.

7:00 am

Kokoro awoke to the sound of Alex and Helena talking about something. She decided to get out of bed and then went downstairs. " Um Alex I was wondering doesn't raptor need somewhere to go to the bathroom ?" Helena asked " No . You see anything he eats or drinks is either stored as energy or is used to make internal or external repairs ." " That is really cool how do you build him ?" "I didn't." Alex responded. " Wait so he was built for you ?" Alex shook his head " No he wasn't built ." Helena was confused. " But there is no way on earth that he was born ." Alex smiled " Exactly right." Helena's eyes widened and was about to say something when but was cut off by Kokoro. " So raptor is from a different planet ?" Alex shook his head. " No Kokoro not a different planet well not in this galaxy ."

Helena was shocked. " So you have been to another galaxy that doesn't seem possible ." Alex smiled. " Well it is possible when you have intergalactic teleporters." Helena was stunned. " So..." Alex cut her off. " I think we should which topics." Helena had to agree this was getting a little too weird. " Ok so what do now ?" She asked Alex. " Well I have orders to help you fix your dads company and to kill Donovan who still most likely has the loyalty of Titian's old armies." Helena was trying to think of how they could take Donovan down for good when Kokoro spoke from the living room. " Hey Helena Alex you two might want to see this."


	5. Ninja at the door

Ninja at the door

Helena and Alex went into the living room and saw that Kasumi was at the door. "Helena Kokoro stay here. I'm going to see what she wants." "Alex I don't think Kasumi would come here to start a fight." Helena replied Alex shook his head "It's not Kasumi I'm worried about." Helena knew Alex was talking about Ryu. "But Alex the last time he tried something you nearly killed him I know he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack me again." Alex wasn't sure about that but he did know one thing if anyone even thought about hurting his angel he would rip them apart and use whats left as a warning to the rest. "Just stay in here please." Helena could see Alex was just trying to keep her safe. "Ok Alex we will stay here." Alex smiled "Good and don't worry I will be polite." Helena was smiling. Kokoro was shaking her head "Um guys can we please focus." Alex then went to the front door and opened it.

Kasumi was standing there "Hello Alex is Helena there?" "She is." "Ok may I speak with her?" Alex knew Kasumi wouldn't try anything so he let her enter the mansion.

Helena and Kokoro were sitting on a big couch in the living room. "Hello Kasumi." The two said at the same time. "Hey" she replied Alex sat down next to Helena and kissed her on the cheek. Kasumi knew the two of them would end up as a couple "Ah you two are so cute together. I knew you two would end up together." Helena and Alex smiled they four of them just sat there until Helena spoke. "So Kasumi what brings you here?" Kasumi looked a little scared "Well Helena I came by to ask you why your company has released these horrible monsters on certain small villages in Japan." Alex then jumped in "How can you even think that Helena has anything to do with that?!" The anger in his voice clear as crystal. Helena put her hand on his shoulder tears in her eyes "Alex it's ok. I can't blame her for thinking that I'm involved in some way." Kasumi smiled "I knew it there is no way you're linked to this but do you know who is?" Alex had calmed down "Yes we think Donovan is the one doing this." "Do you have a plan to stop it?" Kasumi had a hopeful tone in her voice. Helena looked at Alex "Well Kasumi we were trying to come up with a plan but we just found out about this yesterday." Helena wished she had a plan but she didn't. Alex then had an idea. " What if we go to Japan and destroy the monsters at the source?" Helena was thinking it over. "Alex you are a genius!" "I have my moments." Kokoro then jumped in " Um do we even know where they are coming from?" Alex and Helena looked at each other then raptor entered the room. Then Alex had another idea "Raptor can easily track their scent all we need to do is get there." Helena turned to Kokoro but before she could say anything Kokoro spoke "Helena don't even think about telling me to stay here this is my fight too." Helena wasn't really sure about letting Kokoro come with them but her little sister did have a point it was her fight too. "Ok but you have to stay close to us at all times." Alex then turned to Kasumi. "You coming with?" Kasumi looked at the three of them. "If you want me to." Helena , Alex and Kokoro looked at each other and nodded. Helena then pulled out her cell phone and told her private jet to stand by. "Ok now let's get packed." Then she and Alex went to their room to pack and Kokoro went to her room to pack as well.

The airport 1:00 pm

Helena Alex Kokoro Kasumi and raptor got on the jet. "Well it will take us eight hours to get to Japan." Helena and Alex sat next to each other on a couch and Kokoro and Kasumi sat across from them. "Well what do we do for the next eight hours?" Kasumi asked. Raptor then brought a bag in his teeth to Alex. "Good boy raptor." Alex then rubbed his hand over raptor's head. Helena looked at the bag. " Alex what is in the bag darling?" "I'm glad you asked. Well I thought since we might have to go in guns blazing I brought along some powerful guns." Alex then pulled out twelve discs and put them on the table. "Um Alex how are these guns?" Kokoro asked. Alex smiled "Well the sentinel program has access to very advanced weaponry and since we sometimes have to hide them it is easier to use compacted weapons that can be hidden in plain sight." he then picked up a disc. The disc then transformed into a double barreled shotgun. It had a curved handle which was white in colour and the rest was painted a metallic Grey and under the barrels was a pump. "May I introduce the SPSG mark 3 a pump action plasma shotgun. It can punch through anything that we might run into and as a side feature it fires explosive plasma when you flip this switch on the side here." Kasumi and Kokoro looked at the weapon in awe Helena however just smiled. "You just can't pass an excuse to blow something up can you Alex?" "Hey like my mom always said if you have to kill something do it up close and personal if not blow them up." Helena kissed Alex on the cheek. "Um anyway these three disc are also shotguns." Alex then handed a shotgun disc to everyone then he spent the next hour going over the next three guns. The viper plasma SMG mark three or SPSMG, the Nova Storm plasma carbine rifle or SPCR and lastly the triple barreled plasma chain gun the Raptor SPMG.

2:10 pm

Kasumi and Kokoro were talking about recent events while Alex and Helena were picking a movie to pass the time. "So what do you want to watch my love?" Helena was looking over the movies and picked a romantic movie. "Is this ok Alex?" He looked at it "Yeah that looks good." She put the disc in the player. The movie had been going on for an hour when the main characters began to remove each others clothes and then Helena stopped the movie. "Alex I'm sorry I forgot to check the rating I didn't mean to remind you that um." "Helena relax it's ok." He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. It lasted for a minute then Helena looked into Alex's brown eyes and she knew he loved her and she loved him back. "I love you Alex" "I love you too Helena my perfect angel." Helena was blushing at what Alex had just called her " Angel?" Alex nodded. Helena smiled "Well if I'm your angel then you are my knight." Alex smiled "And I will be by your side forever." Helena's face got redder "I wouldn't have it any other way." the two of them started making out on the couch. Kasumi and Kokoro where smiling "It seems my sister has found the perfect boyfriend ." Kokoro was happy for her sister Alex seemed perfect for her. Kasumi nodded in agreement "Yeah they seem really happy together." Kokoro looked at Kasumi "So what about you and Ryu?" "There's nothing going on between us." "Oh please it's clear that you like him." Kasumi was blushing "Ok so maybe I do but he will never feel that way about me." Kokoro shook her head "You never know until you try." The two just kept taking while Alex and Helena were still kissing and holding each other the group did not know what would be waiting for them in Japan.


	6. Now it gets fun

Now it gets fun

Japan 10:00 pm

The jet lands on a small air field in Japan. "Well we're here." Helena was stepping out of the jet when "Helena get down!" Helena was pushed to the ground by Alex who was shot by a round to his shoulder. "Alex!" Helena was panicking seeing a large hole in his shoulder which was bleeding badly. Alex activated his viper SMG and returned fire. The wound in his shoulder was gone. "Raptor sick'em!" Within seconds raptor leaped out of the jet roaring loudly. The people shooting at screamed and ran but raptor bit the last one on the leg and dragged him back to Alex. Alex grabbed him "Well well well what do we have here?" The guy was scared the look on Alex's face made him piss himself. "Look I'll tell you anything just please don't kill me." Kasumi , Kokoro and Helena stood there. "Who sent you here!" "We hired to take out miss Douglas but no one told us about a god dam commando." Alex was still pissed "Who hired you!" "I don't know we were just paid and told what to do we never knew who hired us." "Then there's no point to keep you alive is there?" "Wait no don't!" Alex ripped the man's left arm clean off tossed it aside then his war blades came out of his forearm tossed him into the air and pushed his war blades right through the guys chest then he tossed the body to the ground. "Helena are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine." She then ran to him "Alex you could have been killed! I don't want you to die for me." Helena had tears in her eyes Alex knew what he had to do. "A cause that you are willing to die for is easy to find but do you know what's hard to find my love?" Helena shook her head "When I lost my family getting revenge was worth dying for but then I found the impossible I found you someone I can live for that is very hard to find a cause or a person to life for Helena you are my reason for living I'd do anything to protect you my love and I will stay by your side forever." Helena was speechless she was feeling a mix of feelings but she needed to say something. "And you are my reason for living you are the only person I want to be with forever." Helena was going to hug him but raptor stopped her. "Hey raptor." Alex laughed a little "Helena I'm covered in blood you can get as close as you want to after I have a shower deal?" "Ok Alex but I will be getting very close after your shower." "I'm ok with that." Kasumi and Kokoro were smiling "Ok can we get going before we are found again?" Kokoro was a little shaken. "I know a hotel close by we could check into." Kasumi was hoping the rest of the day would have no more surprises. "ok in the meantime raptor hunt those guys down got it." raptor nodded and ran off. "Alex are you sure about that? I mean" "Raptor can handle it and it's not like we can get him into a hotel without someone noticing us." "Alright Kasumi which way?" "Follow me."

10:30 pm

Alex was in the shower and the girls were sitting in the main room of the suite it had two bathrooms and two bedrooms so Kokoro and Kasumi would bunk together so Alex and Helena could stay in one room. But then they all heard something from the bathroom. "Is that singing?" Kasumi asked out loud. Helena smiled "Yes it is hmm" Helena got up and slipped into the bathroom. "and I never cared much for moonlit skies never winked back at fireflies but now that the stars are in your eyes I'm beginning to see the light." "Alex that was beautiful." "Um Helena what are you doing here?" She smiled "Well I heard you singing and well" She then turned around to see Alex in a towel. "Um I'll let you get dried off." She left the the bathroom her cheeks a dark red.

10:40

Alex exited the bathroom wearing camo pj's " So what now?" he asked as he sat down Helena sat next to him and rested her head on his right shoulder. "We could try looking around tomorrow for any signs of an attack." "Good idea Helena ok so tomorrow we head out and look for leads." They all nodded and went to bed.

A few miles away

Christie sat on the ledge of a building a sniper rifle in hand "Oh Helena Once I get my hands on you and your boyfriend I'm going to kill him right in front of you then I'll watch you cry until I end your life." a bright flash of lightning flashed behind her. "Tomorrow will be fun."


	7. The Ghost vs The Assassin

The Ghost vs the Assassin

Alex , Helena , Kokoro and Kasumi left the hotel to see if they could locate the source of the monsters but little did they know that they were being watch by a foe and a friend. Ghost had read all of the files about Christie he knew she was a cold blooded killer who killed because it was fun and he also knew that she would try to kill Alex just to hurt Helena and Ghost would not let that happen. He knew Alex before the sentinel program before Alex lost his family he was a kind person but after they were killed Alex became cold and was only focused on revenge but now he was healing and Clinton codename Ghost would not let his best friend lose his new family even if it kills him he will help Alex and Helena in any way he can. So as Christie was tracking them Ghost was tracking her until he saw her stop on a ledge and aimed her rifle. "Bye bye ." She was about to pull the trigger when she was knocked off the ledge by Ghost. Christie landed on her feet. She looked up to see what pushed her only to see ghost with a gun pointed at her. "Well what do we have here? A new player in the hunt?" Ghost was in no mood for games so he fired his gun. But Christie wasn't dead. "What!" Ghost kept firing but his shots weren't getting through. He noticed that she had energy shields. "What the shields? How did you get shields?" Christie smirked. "Wow and I thought you sentinels were supposed to be smart well I guess I gave you too much credit oh well." Ghost switched to his custom carbine rifle and took aim. "Any last words?" "Turn around." "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" He then noticed a large shadow appear over him and he looked up. Christie was still smirking. "I tired to warn you." Ghost was then eaten by a giant worm like creature. "Not again." was all Christie could hear. "Lightweight." She then picked up her rifle. "So my prey where did you go?"

meanwhile outside the city

Alex and Helena had split up from Kasumi and Kokoro so they could could cover more ground. "Alex can I ask you something?" "Sure Helena. What is it?" "If we could have kids what would you like to name them?" Alex was thinking. "Why are you asking me this anyway?" "I just wanted to know." "Ok boy or girl?" "Girl" Alex looked to the ground for a second. "Well for a girl I always liked the name Laura." Helena smiled. "I like that." "So can I ask you something?" "What is it you want to ask me?" "Well why do you love me?" Helena was surprised at Alex's question. "Why? I can't answer that." "Why not?" Helena shook her head. "Because there are too many reasons but the top of the list is that I feel that we are soul mates bonded together by love forever and nothing will get in our loves way. Does that answer your question?" Alex was blushing. "I guess so." Helena was about to ask something else when ground started to shake. "Alex what is that?" "Earthquake maybe." Then the worm creature came out of the ground. "Ok maybe not. Run!" Alex and Helena ran to the side. "Alex was is that thing?" "I don't know but stand back." Alex activated his plasma chain gun. The gold gun came to life. Three barrels of six began releasing plasma at an amazing rate. Within seconds the creature was full of holes and fell to the ground dead."Wow Alex is there anything you can't do?" He smiled. Then he noticed movement in the corpse. "Stay here also activate a gun please." She nodded and got her SMG out. Alex got close to the corpse. "Ah dammit not again." He let out his war blades the two crystal green blades came out of his right forearm then hes left. He started cutting into the corpse right arm left arm and so on until Ghost fell out. "Oh man that was awful." Alex shook his head. "Ghost how many times have I had to cut you out of a giant creatures stomach?" Ghost got to his feet. "26" "I thought so. How did you get in there?" Helena came over to them. "So what is going on?" Ghost looked down. "Well I was tracking Christie who about to put a bullet in your head Alex. So I stopped her but when I shot her I found out she had energy shields then this worm thing ate me." "Wait how did she get energy shields?" Helena asked. Alex thought for a moment "Well she works for Donovan and he was allied with Titan and now has control of his armies and his tech so that makes sense that his flunkies would have that tech." Helena's eyes widened. "Alex what about Kokoro and Kasumi? If she was tracking us then there's a chance." Alex cut in. "They are being tracked too." They heard clapping. "Well done war machine and I thought you were just a handsome face." The three of them turned. "Banshee?" Alex and Ghost said in unison. Banshee stepped out of the shadows. She was about 5ft4 and had blood red eyes and short brown hair. Her Armour was a reddish black with red lights. "Alex who is this?" Banshee's eyes turned to Helena. "So this is the girl you fell for? I was expecting better." Alex lunged with his war blades. "Oh crap!" She tried to get out of the way but Alex was too fast. He cut into her and pinned her against a nearby tree. Banshee was coughing up blood. "Kill me and her sister dies." Alex removed his blades but ghost ran up and kept her pinned. "I got this Alex you and Helena get out of here." Alex nodded and grabbed Helena. And they ran back into the city.

Meanwhile back at the hotel

Kasumi and Kokoro went back to the hotel. "Well that was a waste of time." Kasumi said as she sat down on the couch. Kokoro sat next to her and let out a sigh. "We can hope that Helena and Alex are having better luck." Kasumi nodded in agreement. Just then Helena and Alex Came though the door. Helena looked at them. "Are you two alright?" Kokoro and Kasumi looked at each other confused. "Why wouldn't we be Helena?" Kasumi asked. "Well at least they're ok." Alex said. Just then he got a call from Ghost. He set his phone to speaker. "Ghost where are you." I'm at what looks like a science lab." "Where's Banshee?" "She wasn't being helpful so I left in a very small cell." "Ok so what's in the lab?" "Well it's empty it looks like they packed up in a hurry. Hmm I found a map it looks like they moved to a remote island but I can't tell where. In the mean time I would suggest finding a place to hold up until we find their base." "Will co war machine out." Alex then turned to the girls. "So all of this was for nothing?" Helena asked. "It looks that way." Kasumi then had an idea. "You three should get going I'll see if I can track down some help good luck." She then got up and left the room. "Ok let's get back to the jet." Kokoro said. They checked out and got back to the jet. Alex called raptor back raptor was there is seconds. "Good boy. Have fun?" Raptor nodded. Then the four of the got back on the jet.

They got back to the mansion.

"Well now what." Helena asked. "Well we should." he was cut off by the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Helena picked up the phone. "Hello." "Good day miss Douglas I was wondering if you remembered that you have an interview on World news in an hour." Helena had forgotten all about that. "Oh I'm sorry it had slipped my mind." The voice was happy " So are you going to be here or not. Helena looked at Alex he nodded. "Yes I'll be there." "Good see you in an hour." Helena hung the phone up. "Let's get going." "Kokoro stay here." "Why?" "Because if this is a trap I want you and raptor as far away as possible. Got it?" Kokoro nodded. "Good Alex let's go." The two of them git into the car and drove off."


	8. The Interview

The Interview

Helena and Alex arrived at the World News Broadcasting center. They met a women at the front of the building. "Ah miss Helena we are so glad to have you here." Helena was a little nervous but Then Alex held her right hand in his left. Helena was able to relax. The women cleared her throat "Um if you could please follow me." She lead Helena and Alex into the building. Once inside they were sent into the main part of the studio. The women told them to wait there. Alex and Helena looked around the main room then a women walked up to them. "Hello miss Douglas I am Lilly Cobalt and I am honoured to have you on the show." Lilly stood about 5ft tall and had blue eyes short cut blonde hair and spoke with a slight German accent. Helena gave Lilly a small smile. "Thank you miss Cobalt it is nice to be here." Lilly then looked at Alex. "Hello Alex it's nice to see you again." "Nice to see you too Lilly." Helena was very surprised "Alex who does she know you?" Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Well Lilly was a good friend of my mom's." Lilly cut in. "Yes Lisa was a good friend and before she passed she asked me to keep an eye on Alex should anything happen to her or Anthony." Helena was feeling a little scared to go on to nation television sure she had preformed in front of large crowds but that was opera singing where all she had to do was sing but this was not the same thing this was going on TV where she had no clue what this interview was about. Lilly could see the uneasy look in Helena's eyes and had an idea. "Hey Alex you are coming an the show right?" Alex looked a little surprised "Well I guess I could if you want me to Helena." "Yes I think that would be a great idea." The uneasiness left Helena as soon as she knew Alex would be right next to her. Lilly smiled "Great Ok so just take a seat and let's get rolling. The three of them sat on the set Lilly sat behind a desk while Helena and Alex sat on a leather couch. "Hello and welcome to World news we are here today with Helena Douglas the Head of Doatec. Hello miss Douglas and welcome to the show." "It's great to be here oh and call me Helena." "Ok Helena so why haven't you been seen in the public eye recently?" Helena was caught off guard. "Well I have been busy looking into problems in the company but most of those have been cleared up." "Well it sounds like you have had quite a year but we are getting some calls from the our viewers yes caller number one you are on World news." A voice spoke "Yes hello I was wondering you is that sitting next to you?" Alex looked at Helena the look on his face was unsure Helena could tell what he was trying to ask her. "This is Alex my Boyfriend and partner." Lilly's jaw dropped. "Boyfriend well that impressive." The rest of the interview went well. Lilly was walking them to their car. "Thanks again for coming on the show Helena." "It was fun." Helena was getting in the side seat of the car. "Goodbye Alex you two take care." Helena and Alex drove off.

Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere

Christie was standing in the room looking out of a big window. When Donovan entered the room. "Christie I assume your mission went well." Christie knew that he was kidding he always knew. "You know how it went Victor." "Yes I do which is why I've hired you some back up." "I don't need any back up I just need to get Helena alone or catch Alex with his guard down." Banshee then appeared "War machine never lets his guard down." Christie turned to see who had said that. "You the hell are you." Banshee smiled. "I'm your back up." Victor could see that the two of them would probably have better odds if they worked together."Ladies please." "Sorry sir!" Banshee was standing up straight and saluting Victor. Christie was eying her. "What is up with her?" Victor was confused as well. "Banshee?" She remained still. It then came to Victor. "Banshee at ease." Banshee relaxed. "Now the two of you will work together got it?" "Yes sir." They said at the same time. "Good now I have a job for you two. I'm sending you two on a mission to acquire a certain object for me." Banshee raised her eyebrow. "What is the object Sir?" "You two will learn more when you get there now be off I have work to do. With that the pair left the room.

Back at the mansion

"Well that went well." Alex said. "Yes it did." Helena and Alex were sitting in the kitchen. Suddenly Alex got a call. "Yes?" A voice answered "Alex you need to get miss Douglas out of there." The com went down. "Dam. Ok Helena get your things raptor I need you to pack up the gear." Kokoro was wondering what was going on. "Whoa Alex what's going on?" "I have been ordered to get the two of you someplace save. Helena and Kokoro got their stuff packed.

After they got everything packed

Helena was looking at the craft in front of the mansion. "Alex what is this?" "A gift it will get us to a place where we can hold up." They got onto the ship.

One hour later

Helena and Alex were lying in a bed. "Alex I love you." "I love you too Helena." The two fell asleep in each others arms dreaming about tomorrow."


	9. Old Nightmares and coming Home

Old Nightmares and coming home

The ship landed in a forest in Canada. The group unpacked their things. Alex looked at the forest and about 10 feet away was his old house. "Alex where are we?" Helena was wondering why they were here but then see looked at Alex and saw that he was shaking. "Alex?" Helena came up alongside him she saw tears in his eyes. Helena Then knew where they were.

Three months ago

Alex was sitting in a rocking chair. In his hand was a recording device sentinels used for audio logs. Helena came into the room and could hear a voice that sounded female. "Alex my son I am making these logs for you in case I'm not around to teach you how to use your powers. As I look at you now so small and sweet I know you will make me proud as will your sister but just because you two are twins doesn't mean both of you have powers but I won't have too worry about Julie because she doesn't have powers so she won't have to fight to protect humanity like you will. But she is your sister never forget the bond you two share. And I'm getting off topic sorry. Alex you have powers in you that no other sentinel will ever have and it is my hope that you use them well. You are so small but even now you show how smart and strong you are. Sweet dreams my son goodnight." Helena saw Alex crying a little so she sat down next to him. "Helena when you were trying to avenge your mom did you do anything that you regret?" "Yes I was so cruel to people and I wish I could take it all back why are you asking me this?" "Whatever you did to get your revenge pales in comparison to what I did. Sure you hurt a few people but I killed so many I hurt them tortured them and slaughtered so many in rage." Helena knew Alex did things that were horrific to say the least but she knew in her heart that he regrets everything he did. "Alex what you did was horrible but you and I did these things to avenge the people that were taken from us." Alex was still crying. "You don't get it I was supposed to help people to be a hero but I'm not I am a monster." "Alex you are not a monster a monster wouldn't care if he killed things but you do you regret it and I've seen you risk your life for good reasons and I'm proud to call you my friend." Alex stopped crying. "Helena you're a great friend if I didn't have you." "Well I'm here Alex what did your house look like?" "We had a few but the one I loved the most was in a forest in Canada you know I haven't been in my home country in years and I miss it. The house was big full of rooms it had a pool inside and a few armories." the two of them sat and talked for a while.

Present day

"Alex are you ok?" Helena held Alex's right hand in her left. "Yes it's just I miss them but never mind let's get our things inside." Alex had a fake smile on his face and Helena wasn't sure what to do. Kokoro was looking around the forest was so peaceful and the way the morning sunlight made the green leaves sparkle and lastly the birds songs filled the air making a symphony. "It's so nice here Alex I can't even begin to wonder why you would leave a place like this." Kokoro looked to Alex and her sister both looked sad. "What did I say something offensive ?" Alex forgot the fact that Kokoro didn't know his past. "No Kokoro it's just a long sad story." "Perhaps we could get inside first Alex? It would be best to get settled." Alex nodded then called to raptor who was rolling in the grass. The Dino came running to his owner. "Good boy. Now let's get inside." The four of them entered the house it was big and it looked like it could hold hundreds of people. "Whoa Alex this place is huge!" Helena was looking around seeing the stained glass windows and lights. "Alex it's beautiful." Alex smiled for a second. The good times he and his sister had in here playing, singing, dancing, and painting made him feel like a kid again. "Yeah it is." Helena could feel Alex's left arm wrap around her waist and as always her cheeks were turning red. "I can remember all the fun my sister and I had in this place we would spend hours playing. But anyway James online." A voice that sounded like synthetic man spoke. "Welcome home Master Alex It has been a long time where have you been?" Alex frowned. "It's a long story old friend." James could tell by Alex's tone that something had happened but the A.I. Would ask him later. "Right sir well may I ask then who the girl with your arm around her is?" Helena wasn't sure what to say. "Oh right this is Helena Douglas and this is her sister Kokoro." James then saw raptor. "And that is your new pet." "Glad to see your optics still work." Helena had a million questions. "Wait so Alex the house has an A.I. Why didn't you tell me you could do that ?" "Helena I can do that but James was made by my parents to keep an eye on things while they were away." "And to keep Alex and Julie out of trouble which was a pain in the processor." "Very funny James but not as funny as the time you blow up the..." "Let's get your guests settled in sir." Alex smirked. "Good idea James. Right Helena pick a room for us and one for Kokoro." "What are you going to do then?" "I am going to check to see if the house is secure." "Alex if someone entered the house I would know." "But you wouldn't know if someone else was around the house I'm just checking to make sure."

Meanwhile at a sentinel base on Mars

Christie was less than happy being on this rock it was cold and what annoyed her even more was Banshee was calm and relaxed. "Ready?" the rouge sentinel was smiling "Always."


	10. Smash and grab

Smash and Grab

Christie was stunned to say the least Banshee had killed every marine on watch in less then sixty seconds. She turned to the rouge sentinel "Why do you guys have normal troops anyway." Banshee shook her head and laughed "What's so funny?" Christie growled. Banshee looked at her "These guys are the best and while they aren't sentinels any of one of them is more then a match for you. To be honest you're pretty much dead weight." She opened the airlock. Christie was mad as hell. 'How dare this little bitch call me dead weight! I' m going to cut her limbs off slowly and then...' Her thoughts interrupted by Banshee. "Pretty much impossible Christie but you are more then welcome to try anywhere at any time." Christie was stunned "How did you know what I was thinking?" "I can read minds to a point but as for right now we need to get what we came for." Christie hated the fact that her thoughts could be read but Banshee was right they had a job to do. "Ok Banshee what are we here for weapons tech, medical tech ?" Banshee smiled "Weapons yes meds no. We are here to get one of Titan's drone plans that he never got to use now hush up if we are seen by any other..." "Well well well Banshee what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on Takcus seven with the... hey who is that behind you anyway?" Banshee knew the voice "Slicer nice to see you girl." Christie looked at the female sentinel in front of them. She has light brown hair in a pony tail, and her eyes were a dark violet her Armour was a teal and had what looked like a four barreled rocket launcher resting on her shoulder and she did not look happy. "Answer the question." Banshee looked at Christie. She knew that Slicer was on to her so she pulled out her custom vipers. "Ok Slicer I'm here to pick up the last of Titan's last drone blue prints so get out of my way!" Slicer's helmet then covered her face. "Not going to happen traitor!" She then fired her plasma cannon. Banshee pushed Christie out of the way and began to fire.

Meanwhile

Helena's P.O.V

I keep thinking about what Alex said about wanting a family with me. I wonder if he would want to adopt a child with me I mean it would be nice to be a mom. I hope can be a good parent like my mother oh how I miss her but at least I have Alex and Kokoro. Speaking of where is Kokoro ? I haven't seen her since we picked a room for her. Oh well she's most likely looking around the house. Hmm maybe I should be having a look around myself ? I don't know how long we will be here so I may want to get a sense of knowing where everything is. "Excuse me James. Could you tell me about this place ?" "Of course miss Helena. This place is one of seven bases made by my creators to protect Alex and his sister. The base has many areas for work, play and has a prefect defense system. Is there anything else I can help you with?" "Could you tell me where my sister is ?" "She is in the main living area at the door to your left." "Thank you." I turn to the door and I open it and see a big room with a very large white L-shaped leather couch with what I would guess to be a holo-graphic screen and around the room were windows that went from the floor to what looks the roof. "Hey Helena isn't this cool?" I can't even begin two guess how this place works.

Normal P.O.V

one hour later

Alex and raptor walked in the door. Find anything sir?" James asked Alex was calm. "Nope. So where are the girls?" "They are in the main living area sir." "Good" Alex then went to the main living area and saw Helena and Kokoro watching the local news. "Hey so what do you two think?" Helena turned "Well I think we should be safe here come sit with us." Alex sat next to Helena while raptor ran off to do something.

Back on mars

Banshee and Christie left the base in ruins but they got what they came for. "Well that was easy." Banshee said very relax. At this point Christie was pretty much stunned at the level of violence she just saw and wasn't going to reply. "come on let's get back and show Victor what we got."

**Sorry this chapter took so long I will be trying to get more chapters out sooner anyway if you want to leave a Nice comment please do anyway hope you enjoy the story so far because there will be much more to come. :)**


	11. Beautiful Dreams

Beautiful Dreams

Helena's P.O.V

I'm feeling a little tired maybe I should rest for a few minutes. Alex's shoulders are really soft so I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes.

The dream

still Helena's P.O.V

I open my eyes and it looks like I'm in a bedroom. The sunlight fills the room. Then I notice that there is a small figure in the doorway. But as I look more closely it's a little girl. She looks around five or six years old. She has the same hair colour as Alex but she wears it like I do she also has a purple bow in her hair and is wearing a purple dress. As I look at her eyes they are a greenish brown. "Good morning mommy." She then runs up to the the bed and gives me a hug. I return it then I hear someone else enter the room it was Alex. "Morning darling sleep well?" I nod he walks over and looks at the girl. "Laura come on I have to drop you off at school and I don't want you to be late." She frowns "Aw but daddy can't I stay here with you and mommy please?" She sounded so sweet I just wanted to hold onto her forever. But then I start wake up.

Back in realty

I wake up to find Alex running his hand through my hair. "Sleep well?" I blush "Yes." I then peck him on the cheek. "Thanks to you. My love." He smiles "Well I'm happy to help." He then wraps both his arms around me and pulls me into a kiss. My tongue is dancing behind my lips begging to enter his mouth. He can feel my tongue on his lips then he opens his mouth and our tongues dance around each other. But sadly I need to pull away to breathe. "How do you do that Alex?" He looks a little confused. I giggle a little. "You know kiss me like that. Where did you learn that?" "Oh that well I learned from you." Ok now I'm confused. "What do you mean?" He smiles and puts his hand under my chin. 'Well every time we kiss I learn to do more things." "So all you need to do is do something and you can do it perfectly?" He blushes a little. "You think it was perfect?" Ok now I'm blushing. "Well yes I mean you always make feel like I'm in heaven. But you still haven't answered my question." "Oh right well actually if I read something or see something I learn how to do it immediately." "So let's say you read a book about weapons and it tells you have to fix them does that mean you can repair them as soon as you read it?" "Pretty much." I can't believe I didn't know that about him. Did he tell me this earlier? I then wonder why Kokoro hasn't said anything this whole time I turn to my left only to see she isn't there. I start to panic. "Alex where is Kokoro?" "Helena relax she went outside for some fresh air." I calm down a little. "Oh ok." He then leans in and gently kisses me on the lips. Then an idea pops into my head. I pull him closer. "Oh Alex I'm sure you can do better than that." I then push him onto his back and lye on top of him and then I feel his arms wrap around me. "Bring it on." He whispers into my ear. My face is probably red because I know I'm blushing. So I move to his ear and whisper "Gladly."

Mean while

On mars

"Ouch." Slicer was in a great deal of pain her body was fixing itself from her fight with Banshee. "Oh when I get my on that bitch I'm gonna ring her goddam neck!" She sighs "Well at least things can't get any worse." She then hears a massive roar. "Oh crap. I really need to stop doing that."

Back in the dark room

"Hey boss we are back." Banshee said with a great deal of pride. "Good I hope things went well." Christie sighed. "Yes but Banshee got into a fight with another sentinel and now they know she's a traitor." "Well it's a small price to pay. Now hand over the plans." Banshee gives the plans over to Donovan. As he looks them over he notices something. "Wait where are the rest of the plans?" Banshee sighs. "Great I should have guessed that the plans would be split up now we have to find the rest." "Yes now both of you get going." Banshee nodded then grabbed Christie. "Let's go."

Back outside the house.

Raptor's P.O.V

Ah it is so calm around here hmm ok now I'm bored. Maybe... no based on the smell Alex is busy with his mate I won't bug them. But there has to be something I can do. Well well well is that a ball I see? I turn left then right ah Kokoro hmm maybe I can get her to play fetch with me.

Kokoro's P.O.V

Well I hope those two are having fun. I need something to do. Wait what's around my legs? I look down to see Raptor with a ball in his mouth. "Do you want to play?" He nods excitedly. "Ok here give me the ball." He drops the ball in my hand his tail wagging around. "Aw aren't you cute ok raptor go fetch!" I throw the ball as far as I can and he runs after it.

Back inside

Helena's P.O.V

Oh if Alex keeps doing this I may faint it just feels really good. "Ah ok Alex you win! Oh any more and I'll faint." He smiles in victory. "Ok if you're sure." I can't help but smile. "Next time Alex it will be you giving in." "What ever you say angel." Just then the phone on the table next to the couch rings. "I'll get it Helena." Alex then picks the phone up. "Hello oh hey Slicer been a while. How have you been? Oh really well great ok thanks for the heads up I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." Alex has a very worried look on his face. "Alex are you alright?" He turns to me. "No we have got big problems."

**Well that's the end for this chapter turn in next time for more and if you want let me know what you my dear readers think. Well that's it for today bye.**


	12. Marching Orders

Marching Orders

Ten minutes later at Sentinel HQ

Ghost entered the medical center. "Hey Clinton." He turned to see Slicer. "Hey. How are you?" "I just got a little banged up Ghost I'll be fine." "Ok I'll catch up with you later." "Right now I'm going to get something to eat." As Slicer went to her quarters Ghost headed into central command. As he entered the room it was the usual mix of Brass and techs all running about due to what happened on Mars. Ghost ignored the chaos and went to speak with the Board of Generals and Admirals that ran the Sentinel program. Before he entered the room he heard what he thought was Alex's voice. "Look Alex you have your orders." Admiral Star was speaking to Alex via a holo-platform. "But sir if Donovan gets his hands on the rest of those plans he could destroy every major city on earth in a matter of hours!" The Admiral shook his head. "That's the point! Alex if we can't stop him you are the only defense earth has and if it comes to that you are to inform the world of the programs work and build up the defenses as fast as you can. If we fail you and Miss Douglas Are the only hope for earth." Alex stood there for a second thinking over what Admiral Star had just said. "Yes Sir!" He then saluted and turned off the platform on his end. Ghost then entered. "Ah Ghost enter." Ghost then entered the room and saluted the Admiral "Sir!" Admiral Star smile and saluted. "At-ease marine." Ghost lowered his arm. "Sir where are the rest of the brass?" Admiral Star shook his head. "They are bolstering are defense lines around the bases that have the plans for the omega class drones." Ghost was reading the admiral's face he was worried. "Ghost I need you to round up all of the sentinels on missions and bring them back here." "But sir shouldn't I be at one of the bases helping with the defenses?" "You would be more useful getting your follow sentinels back. Am I clear marine?" Ghost stood in attention and saluted. "Yes sir!" He then left to grab his gear.

Back at the house

Helena's P.O.V

The look on Alex's face was that of great fear. I've never seen him like this. I only heard a little bit of the conversation with the Admiral but it would seem as if what was said but it was enough to make Alex afraid and that could only mean something very bad. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He looks so lost and alone. "Alex whatever it is we'll face it together my love. Whatever Donovan throws at us I'll be at your side." I kiss him on the cheek. He looks up at me. "You don't know what you're getting into Helena." "I don't care Alex I love you and I'll be dammed if I let anything take you away from me." I can feel tears beginning to fall from my eyes. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you Alex." He smiles warmly. "You won't Helena." He then kisses me and the pain is gone. "Come on we should go find Kokoro and get something to eat." I look at the clock in the room. It's almost twelve thirty in the afternoon. He takes my hand and we head for the door. As we head outside we hear laughing. When we get outside we see Kokoro and Raptor playing in the grass. "Having fun Kokoro?" She and Raptor look our way. I shake my head and nod. "Well it's time to eat so come on inside." The two then got up and followed us in.

12:00 am

I feel wrong on the inside like I'm dreaming but i'm wide awake. Then all I hear is a noise I can't make it out but wait it sounds like Alex. "Helena i'm not sure if you can hear me but I want you to know that i've always loved you from the moment we met and i'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner but please Helena for my sake come back to me." Wait has all of this been a dream? Have I been a...asleep this whole time? Oh god no that means that Alex and I aren't together yet. No no no! Dam it! I feel like crying but I feel a little tug on my arm. It was the little girl. "Mommy it's time to wake up daddy needs you and and I will need both of you soon." I look to her she let's me go. "Wait don't go." "Sorry mommy but I have go for a little while." She then disappears. "Don't be sad my daughter." I turn to see my mother. "Mama?" She gives me a warm smile. "Yes little one it is me. Helena I am so proud of you even if you did some bad things I will always be proud of you. Oh and before I go do take care of that Alex boy he loves you very much. Well it's time Helena but do not fear I will always be with you goodbye." And just like that she is gone again.

**Well that raps up the power of love if you don't know this story was a dream after seeing doa5 I wanted to improve the story but don't worry there will be more Alex and Helena goodness to come in fact I am working on a lemon that takes place after First time so keep reading and i'll be back with more stuff later on a side please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
